Cody Almighty
by Vladimirlen
Summary: Their revenge was imminent but no one knows when and where.What will the gang of the S.S. Tipton do when the terrorists have chosen their ship?Will they survive?And who is this being that has offered Cody his help.A xover of the SLOD and  story of Moses.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay so this is my second story. Well third actually I deleted my second story "Mother of the Groom(Hot n cold) cause I thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. I was suppose to post this on september 11 but had a change of plan for the story. This story happened after the episode: Lost at sea.

**Chapter 1: Strange feelings.**

**September 9, 2011**

He watched in dread as the ship slowly reached dock. He had a feeling that something bad is about to happened once they docked. He even had an urge to tell the captain to stop and take another route. But he didn't. He couldn't. He has no logical explaination to tell. No reason to do it. But only the feeling and a very silent but audible voice which he swore he could he could hear telling him to do something to stop this incoming disaster. But how? Cody sighed.

"Still can't shake it off huh?" Bailey joined Cody. The ship came to a stop and the ship's PA anounced their arrival. In Pakistan.

"Uh, huh" Cody answered.

"Can you believe it? It has been ten years since..." Bailey paused unable to say the word.

"At least we had finally put them to justice, right here on this land."

"But one man's death isn't enough to pay for thousands of life lost that day."

"Yeah" Cody agreed. "Have you ever thought that they might retaliate someday?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think they will for a while. After all their leader is dead. Why is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe. I don't know. I just had some feeling that something really bad is about to happen."

"I know. You told me a thousand times yesterday." Bailey said. "Why don't you just come with me and I'll treat you a smoothie. Maybe somehow you'll cheer up."

Cody just smiled and followed Bailey to the smoothie bar..

"Hey broseph what's up?" Zack greeted them as they sat down at the smoothie bar. "You're not here to tell me 'something bad is about to happened' again would you. Cause I had enough of that yesterday."

"No, I'm treating Cody a smoothie so he'll feel better." Bailey said then added. "And you're not helping."

"Glad I couldn't help." Zack said. "So what will it be?"

"Two banana fofanas please."

Of course even thnugh Zack's hand were working on making a smoothie, his mouth was doing its work as well. "You know what I think Cody?"

"Let me guess nothing."

Zack ignored him. "I think you have been traumatized by our unfortunate experience on that island." He paused then added. "Or maybe you hit your head preety hard when you decided to fly off the island using that wing contraption of yours."

He handed them their smoothies then a terrified look appeared on Zack's face. He seem to have seen something behind Cody. "Oh, no!"

"Why? What is it?" Cody looked behind to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"My brother's a dork." Zack added then laughed at his own joke. Cody and Bailey just gave him a mad look.

"Oh, no!" Zack looked terrified again.

"I won't fall for that again, Zack."

"No this is real. It's Mr. Moseby. If he asks tell him I'm at the Fiesta Deck." He quickly said then hid behind the counter.

A mad Moseby appeared. He scanned the whole deck and once he spotted the two teens, he marched towards them. "Have you seen your brother? Apparently he put fresh paint on some facillity chairs."

"Yeah, he's behind the counter." Cody responded instantly.

Zack stood up. "Thanks bro." And with that he took off with Mr. Moseby running after him.

"You're welcome." Cody shouted to Zack then he and Bailey started laughing for a while. Taking a sip off their cups they watched the chase before them.

"Those chairs were for the memorial ceremony later. Don't you have any respect for all those people." Moseby yelled then toppled over a chair which Zack had easyly jumped over.

"I swear I thought it was for the party of those snoby rich men I met yesterday." Zack explained. Seeing that Mr. Moseby had regained on his feet he quickly ran off again.

Cody and Bailey were still watching when London showed up. "Hi Bailey want to go shopping me? And I won't take no for an answer."

"If you mean by shopping is telling you hnw good you look while carryiog your bags for you, then no. I'm keeping Cody company." Bailey replied.

"Okay, I tried." the air-headed heiress said leving the two.

"You see Cody everything is just the way they are. Everything is going to be okay."

As Cody began to observe his surroundings, he was beggining to believe what Bailey said. People around were laughing as they pass by. There were people chatting by the hot tub. Others were tanning and some were just strolling around trying to find something fun to do.

Cody then tried to find some familiar faces and saw the usuall Woody eating hotdogs like the world is about to end. Beside Woody was Addison talking nonstop while licking three lollipops. On one of the tables were Holden and Reina who seem to be hitting off. While on the other table was Miss. Tutweiler talking to her date about her cats not noticing the bored expression from her date. London had somehow found a shopping buddy which was Marcus. And of course running around ware Zack, Mr. Moseby and Kirby who had joined in just for fun. And with all this activity going around the Sky Deck, the sun was up and smilling down at them. Yup it was another typical day at the S.S. Tipton.

"You're right Bails, there is absolutely nothing to worry abnut."

**BANG!** A gunshot was heard. Panic erupted. People screamed and ran in no direction.

Three armed men appeared on top of the Sky Deck. One of them, obviously the leader, shouted in a language no one understood. When he saw that no one understood what he said, he started shooting at the sky trying to grab their attention. He succefully did for everyone froze in terror afraid of what will become of their lives if they didn't.

A/n: So what do you think about this story? I will still continue my other story Super life on deck and will update it alternately with this story. Please review on this story and also on my other story I'm waiting for more review on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Art Thou?

A/n: Okay first I want to thank my two reviewers tiger002 and josonstoneface.

If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have added another chapter.

An hour later, the terrorists had herded most of the people to the Sky Deck.

No one made any movement, afraid of what might happen if they did. The terrorists had taken control of the ship and had taken the ship far away from land. Armed men where everywhere and more seemed to be boarding the ship in small boats. It started to look like a terrorist's convention.

Cody knew exactly why they where here and that knowledge sent fear through his body. They were here for revenge. Vengeance for the death of their leader. Now they have come up together to achieve this goal.

Escaping seemed hopeless. There is nothing they could do but to submit themselves to the will of these evil men.  
>They were doomed.<p>

But no. Cody would never let that happen. He is one of the smartest person the ship. He'll come up with a plan.

He did plan their escape when he and his friends where stuck in an island.

Cody surveyed the scene before of him. It was totally different from what he saw earlier. The Sky Deck that was once bursting with life, laughter and fun was now replaced by silence, fear, and occasional sobs of passengers crying for their life.

His eyes drifted to a group of people that were also finding a way to get off this problem safely. But they were doing it in a method Cody never thought of doing.

Praying.

Cody never believed in God or in any other gods so prayer was never an option for him.

Since he started reading, all he ever believed was science and anything that uses logic and reasoning.

For him God is just a fictional being. An imaginary person that people in ancient times worship for their lack of knowledge of this world. For him anything without proof is false. Anything that has no logic is nonsense, and religion is just an act of foolishness.

Fools. That is what he thinks of these people. Asking a non-existing being for help or protection that is unlikely to happen.

Cody had met some of these people and the truth is he kind of envied them. They always have someone to comfort them, someone to talk to whenever they have any problems even if the one they are talking to may not be real. They always have energy to live everyday believing that they were created by their Heavenly Father for a reason and not that they existed because an explosion happened million of years ago.

Father. Cody never had one. Well he did have one but he seldom sees him. His dad was always on a road trip for his concert. He only sees him once in a month. That is why unlike Zack, he never grew close to his dad. Mostly if

Cody had a problem the first person he would go to is either Zack or his mom and when he's on the ship, Bailey.

But sometimes he would wish for a dad that would always be there to talk to whenever he needed him.

He wondered what it felt like to be one them. To believe that their heavenly father is always watching, comforting, protecting them, providing their needs.

Actually he could attain these now but his pride wouldn't let him. He was too intelligent to make a fool of himself by doing this act. He thought. But maybe if he'll do this little experiment he might feel what they feel. But he won't do it now, not where many people could see him. Maybe later when no one is else watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was full, shining down at the lone ship in the middle of the sea.

Even though the night was chilly the hostage takers wouldn't let their hostages get back to their cabin nor stray away from the sky deck so they slept in the same place they were when the raid began thus making the hostages endure the freezing air.

Unlike the others, Cody was still wide awake. He was shivering for he had already given his jacket to Bailey. But that was not the reason why he couldn't sleep. It's because he was on a mission. He's not sure if what his about to do would help. But the idea just popped out of his head.

Cody watched his sleeping girlfriend's features under the moon light. He thought about their plans for their future and how their lives shouldn't end this way. He sighed.

He checked his surrounding. Everybody else were all asleep except of course for the armed men, walking around talking in Arabic.

Good. No one he knows is around or awake. He never thought he would ever do this.

He knelt down, folded his hands, and looked up to the heavens then prayed:

"Um, hi I'm Cody Martin. I'm kind of in a difficult situation here and I just want to ask for Your help. I don't know if

You can hear me, I am not even sure if I'm talking to somebody here, but if You can hear me please help us. Help us get away from the clutches of these evil men." He paused and looked around as if expecting something to happen but seeing that there was not a single change in his environment he continued. "Please don't let us die out here. I will give You my assistance if I must and I am willing to do what You want just please get us out of here safe and sound. Amen"

As Cody had expected after his prayer... nothing happened.

I knew it. Cody thought. What was I thinking? I just made a fool out of myself. There is no God. And even if there is why would He listen to me. He never did listen to His followers. I'm just wasting my energy.

He sat down next to Bailey on smoothie bar and was about to go to sleep when a scream was heard throughout the sky deck waking every person asleep on that deck.

From afar Cody could perceive the source of the scream. It was one of the terrorist dragging what seem to be a struggling Asian girl.

"Let me go." the girls screamed at the top of her lungs. The terrorist was dragging the girl across the sky deck.

Cody already knew who she was before they got near.

"London!" Bailey cried.

The man brought her in front of what Cody assumed to be their leader.

"Who is this?" Cody heard the leader asked.

"This here is London Tipton daughter of the owner of this ship." the man holding London replied.

"Good. Bring her to control room with the others and prepare the equipments for our demand video."

The man started dragging the now crying London away but was then stopped by another girl who stood up from the smoothie bar.

"Where are you taking her? Let her go!" the defiant girl yelled. All eyes were directed at her.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Cody hissed.

Cody noticed the leader whispered something to one of his men and the next thing that happened sent fear and anger to course through his body.

Two men grabbed Bailey.

Cody suddenly stood up and punched the nearest guy that was holding her "Let her go!" He screamed.

Where did his sudden courage came from, he didn't know. Was it anger that he'd been keeping that day or maybe it was the sight of his girlfriend being held roughly by monstrous men?

Unfortunately he wasn't able to contemplate the answer for the next thing he saw was the butt of a gun rammed to his head.

His vision started to spin as he fell down towards the cold floor of the sky deck. Pain erupted through his head.

From his blurry vision Cody could make out the image of Bailey struggling as the men took her away and Zack running towards his aid before he finally succumbed to the darkness that slowly covered his vision.

0000000

"Cody wake up!"

"hmmm?" Cody stirred from his deep slumber.

"Come on Cody, wake up!"

Without opening his eyes, he replied. "Shut up Zack, let me go to sleep."

He felt so comfortable that he was in no mood to get up or be pestered by Zack.

"Yo, Codester, get up, lets play."

"Grow up, Zack."

There was something different about Zack's voice. It was like he never heard it for a long time. But he just shove it off his mind.

He wanted to embrace the comfort that he was experiencing. Not only did his physical body felt relaxed but also his mental and emotional state. It was was like a heavenly kind of comfort.

"Codester, wakey wakey. Cody, Cody..."

Cody felt someone jabbing his ribs.

"Zack stop it." Cody giggled. He quickly sat up ready to push Zack away but to his amazement when he opened his eyes, Zack wasn't around. Not only that he also found himself neither on the ship nor at the Tipton hotel. He had somehow woken up in the middle of a grassy field.

Instead of being horrified for waking up in a unknown location, he was more amazed and awestruck by the beauty of the place.

He was surrounded by colorful flower of different kind that seemed to be placed artistically by a garden expert.

There were butterflies fluttering above the flowers. Their flying pattern were graceful as if they were dancing with the rhythm of a silent music. He could also hear the calming sound of a nearby stream. From afar he could see forest and mountain ranges that seem to be drawn by the best artists of the world.

Never had he seen such a wonderful place that he wished that he could stay there forever.

"Hey Cody, try to find me."

His trance state was cut off by Zack's voice.

"Look Zack, this not the time to play hide and seek. Do you know where we are or how did we get here?"

"I'll tell you if you could find me."

"Fine." He tried to find Zack among the tall grasses but after 10 minutes he finally gave up.

"Okay, that's it. I don't want to play hide and seek anymore if you don't come out I'll just leave and find the answers myself."

"Aww. You're no fun."

Cody shot his head to the direction of the voice. Now he knows why he thought Zack's voice was a bit odd earlier.

Right in front of him stood Zack but four years younger.

"Zack?" Cody asked.

"Who else would it be?" Zack replied.

"Where are we and what happened to you?"

"You really want to know? Follow me I'll show you." And with that 12 year old Zack ran off.

Cody followed ran after him. "Hey wait up!"

No matter how fast Cody ran Zack seem to ran faster.

He kept pursuing Zack but stopped when they reached the foot of a mountain. Zack though wasn't hindered and started climbing up the steep side of the mountain.

"Zack! Get down from there. That looks dangerous." Cody warned but was ignored by Zack.

He had no choice but to follow his brother.

Despite how hard it seemed to climb the mountain, Cody found out that he didn't have any difficulty climbing at all.

When he reached the top, Zack was already out of sight. But something else caught Cody's attention. Right in front of him was the most extraordinary thing he ever saw.

It was bush that had caught fire but even though it was on fire it did not burn up.

Curious, Cody stepped closer to see the supernatural bush.

With a loud but gentle voice the bush suddenly spoke. "Cody! Cody!"

Cody jumped back in surprise. "What do You want?"

"I have heard your prayers so I came down to rescue all the passengers of the S.S. Tipton from the hands of the men that had taken them captive." the burning bush spoke.

Memories of the day's events came rushing back to Cody.

Lot's of question ran through his mind. What has become of the ship? What happened to Bailey or Zack? How did he get here? But only one question came out of his lips. "Who are You?"

"I am who I am. I am the Alpha and the Omega. The One that was and is to come." the Bush replied. Those words were familiar to him.

He tried to recall where he heard those words.

His memory brought him back to the time before he lived at the Tipton, back when his mom, Zack, and him used to lived with their grandmother. He remembered how his grandma would tell stories before they would go to sleep.

Stories about the Bible.

"You're not who I think You are, aren't You?" Cody asked.

"You already know who I am. You just do not want believe that it is I that is speaking to you. Is it really that hard for you to believe in my existence"

Cody stared then a smile formed on his face. He started looking around. "Okay Zack. Joke's over. I know it's you so you could come out now."

"What made you think I am Zack?" the Bush asked.

Cody's smile turned into a frown. He thought about Zack's expertise in pranking. How he could make every prank he made so realistic. But then even though Zack is pretty good at it, he wouldn't be able to set a bush on fire without incinerating it.

He was starting to believe everything the Bush said could be true but just to make sure.

"Okay then, if You're really who I think You are. Then prove it." Cody said as if the burning bush wasn't proof enough.

"Throw that staff you are holding to the ground."

A questioning expression appeared on his face. "What?"

He looked at his hands and lo there he was holding a staff. He couldn't remembered when or where had he picked it up.

He did what he was told. And once the stick hit the ground it turned into a snake. The snake faced Cody and bared its fangs at him.

Fear took over Cody. He ran and hid behind a huge rock.

"This has got to be a dream." he mumbled He bit his arm. Not a good way to determine reality.

He felt the painful effect of his action.

"Okay!" He screamed behind the rock. "I believe You now. Can You please take the snake away?"

"Take the snake by the tail." the Bush commanded.

"What? What if it bites me? What if I die?" He then felt very stupid, when those words left his mouth. Right in front of him was the Being that created matter and willing to help save his friends but here he was afraid to be bitten by a snake.

He mustered enough courage and stood up from where he hid. He slowly walked towards the snake which was hissing and barring its fangs as he got nearer.

He slowly took the snake by the tail and when he held it up, it reverted back to its original form.  
>Cody was amazed.<p>

"Tell them to let you all go." the Bush commanded.

"But what if they wouldn't?"

"Then show them what I have shown you so that they may know that I am with you."

"But why did You choose me? Why not one of Your followers?"

"Yes. They have also asked me to deliver them out of the hands of those men just like what you did. But you,

Cody, you were the only one who volunteered to take part in the deliverance of your people."

"I don't know if I could do this alone. I'm not really a brave person You know."

"Do not fear for I am with you always. But if you really need company then I will send your brother to assist you.

For now you must rest for tomorrow will be a long day."

Cody suddenly felt very drowsy. His vision slowly dimmed as he slowly fell asleep.

A/n: Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssse review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:I want to thank jasonstoneface for the encouraging me to continue this story.

And to Lillith987, Zack and Cody would definitely kick these guys butts, but it won't be in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Snakes on the boat.

Noise.

Whisperings.

Words spoken.

"He's waking up."

"You okay sweetie?"

"Does anything hurt Mr. Martin?"

Questions were thrown but none were answered for the person being interrogated was still tuning his senses.  
>From blurry vision, images were starting to form. Faces were appearing but only one caught his attention.<p>

"Bailey is that really you?" Cody asked.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Cody hugged his girlfriend tightly. "Oh Bailey! I had this terrible dream about terrorist taken over the ship and you being..." Cody stopped talking when he saw that he is somehow in a green triangular room. A tent.

He let go of Bailey then asked. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"It wasn't." Bailey answered sadly.

"So, where are we?"

Bailey told him everything that had happened while he was unconscious.

The terrorist have chosen some passengers of the S.S. Tipton and brought them to an island which is their headquarters and kept their hostages in one side of the island.

Some of these chosen people include important persons like London, staffs like Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutwieler,Kirby, and Connie, and students which included Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Reina, and Holden. There were also other random person Cody did not know.

"How about you? I thought they took you away?" Cody asked after Bailey told his story.

"Fortunately when they found out that I wasn't a somebody like London, they let me go. But they still took London."  
>"It's okay as long as you weren't hurt." Cody said. "They didn't hurt you right?"<p>

"No they didn't." Bailey replied.

"But I think you are." an unfamiliar man said to Cody. "I'm Dr. Cordero. Sorry to interrupt your intimate moments but I need to check if your okay."

"You don't need to. I'm fine." Cody said.

"But I need to. That blood in your shirt clearly states that you are hurt."

After the check up, the doctor did not find any problem with Cody. This really mystified the doctor forshe had seen the events last night and had assumed that Cody may have broken his nose but found out he didn't nor there were any bruise or any damage present.

Satisfied with the result the doctor left.

Once the doctor was gone, Bailey gave Cody a quick kiss on the lip. "That was for standing up for me last night."  
>Before Cody could say a word, she kissed him again.<p>

"What was that for?" Cody asked smiling.

"I'm just happy your okay." Bailey smiled back.

They just stared at each other for a minute, enjoying each others smiling face, happy to still have each other despite last night's events.

"Oh yeah," Bailey broke their trance. "I meant to ask earlier. What was it that you said last night?"

"What do you mean."

"Last night, when they tried to take me away, you said something that I couldn't understand. I didn't know you could speak Arabic."

"I couldn't. I told them to let you go in English."

"That's weird." Bailey thought about it. "I must have just misunderstood it because of the whole situation."

"Yeah that might be it." Cody said. "How bout you why did you suddenly just burst out last night?"

"I don't know. When I saw how they treated London I kind of got angry then I heard this voice that said something about being always there with me and that I don't need to fear anything. It somehow gave me courage to do so."

"Well don't ever do it again." Cody hugged Bailey again. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry I'll never ever do it again."

As Cody stayed in Bailey's arms, he thought about the voice she heard.  
>When they were about to dock in Pakistan, he heard a voice too. It warned them about this impending disaster. But whose voice would it be?<p>

Cody eyes widened when he realized that the voice was that he heard that day was the same in his dreams.

Cody realized that God had already warned him that this would happened but he never listened nor did anything about it. And now he has to help save the whole S.S. Tipton. If he had stopped the ship from docking, maybe none of this would have happened.

But what if it was really a dream. He hoped it was. That he never did talked to God. That he doesn't have to do anything in this situation.

But half of him wished that it was true. That God is going to help them. But he wasn't sure if he could do it.  
>"Cody? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Bailey's voice broke Cody's thoughts.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about..." Cody thought about it. "Never mind it was just a strange dream. By the way where's Zack?"

"I don't know. I think he's out there helping others put up their tents. He was very worried about you."  
>"I better find him and tell him I'm okay."<p>

"Are you really sure you're fine?"

"Yeah and some fresh will make me feel better."

Cody got out of his tent and started looking for Zack.

He was really disturbed by that dream. He kept telling himself that it was just a dream and that it wasn't real, but he was uncertain.

That's why he needed Zack. Cause if Zack had the same dream as he did then that would prove that was really true that he was to save them all.

Cody passed people who were busy setting up their own tents or finding any other means of shelter.

He assumed that the island might be very huge to be able to contain a many people from the ship plus the large group of terrorist who settled here.

On one side of the island was a large building and around were small hut where the terrorists stay.

Escaping now seem more easier here than on the ship but that wasn't exactly true for they were surrounded with high fences and guards were guarding the perimeter.

From afar he spotted Zack with some of his friends that Cody doesn't know.

When Zack saw him, he quickly ran towards his little brother and gave a bear hug and attacked him with questions.  
>"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?"<p>

"I was fine. Now you're hurting my ribs and please let me go before I suffocate." Cody wheezed.  
>"Oh, sorry." Zack let him go.<p>

"Look I'm fine and nothing hurts. Which is really weird because I should have a broken nose after what happened last night."

"Well let's just be thankful that nothing horrible had happened and don't ever scare me like that ever again or I swear I'll punch you that you'll wish you had a broken nose."

"Don't worry I won't do it again."

"You'd better not."

"Um, Zack. This may sound strange but did you ever had a dream about talking to a..." Cody thought how he could say it. "superior being."

Cody waited for the laugh and the insult that would come but it never came.  
>"Did He say something about saving all of us?" Zack asked.<p>

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I had the same dream too."

"So it's all true." Cody said. "That I have to risk your life to save us all."

"I can't just let you risk your life to save others." Zack said. "Nor mine. You're still important to me even though you can get annoyingly nerdy sometimes."

"Thank you I guess."

Their conversation was then interrupted when a group of armed men came into middle of their camp.  
>Cody recognized the leader among them. Beside the leader was a guy with an amplifier.<p>

The leader spoke out loud but of course not most of the hostage victims were able to understand. But that's were the guy with the amplifier comes in.

"Everybody listen!" the guy translated. "We have now finished our demand video and we have now agreed that if the U.S government haven't met our demands."

He paused as the leader spoke then continued, "We have agreed to eliminate one person per day."

Uproar rose from the crowd of the unfortunate victims but their complaints fell unto deaf ears. There seem to be a mass rebellion that would occur but as guns were drawn out it was obvious which side would win. They had no other choice but to plead not to do this evil deed but of course the superior force did not take heed.

The armed men were about to leave having finished what they came for but then...

"Stop. You can't just do anything you want with us. We came from a free nation and will not let you take away our freedom." Cody's voice seem to have been amplified for every living soul in the came heard him.

"Oh, its the twerp. You seem to be okay after what I did to you last night." The leader got nearer. "What is it that your going to do just to bring back your freedom? Are you going to sacrifice yourself just for the sake others, just like what your foolish heroes did from the history of country?"

Cody was a bit surprised that he understood everything the leader had spoken. But then Cody replied. "I will if I must but I'll let you know that they weren't foolish. They did all they could just to be the nation that we are now. But that is not what I had spoken out loud. I had spoken to tell you that someone had told me to ask to let us go. For if you don't, you will have to face His judgement."

"Who is this person that you speak of? Is he here within this camp?"

Cody didn't know how to reply back. He knew what he is about to do would cause him great embarrassment but he had to. "God did. He commands you to let us go."

Laughter erupted from the whole camp. There were some people even some from the ship who also joined in.  
>"I must have hit you pretty hard last night. You appear to be in a delusion."<p>

More laughter was heard.

The leader slowly walked towards Cody.

Not knowing what to do next, Zack quickly took the nearest weapon he could find, a stick on the ground.  
>He took it and went between Cody and the leader.<p>

"Don't even think of hurting my brother." he said.

"The leader mocked. "Or what you're going to hit with me with a stick?"

While he saying that Cody whispered something to Zack.

At first Zack didn't do anything. He could not believe what Cody said to him.  
>But finally he decided to do what Cody asked him to.<p>

"No but I'll let it bite you." Zack told the leader. And with that he threw the stick on the ground.  
>To the amazement of the viewers, once the stick hit the ground it transformed into a snake.<br>The snake barred its fang at the leader.

The leader was taken aback.

"A simple trick. I have seen that trick a million times before." the leader said then called out. "Hasid!"

A man in his 50's who appears to be knowledgeable, quickly came towards them.

"This is Hasid." the leader introduced "He is the smartest in our group and our scientist. He is the who creates most of our weapon. He is also the one responsible for our headquarter to impossibly be located. That is why your government were unable to finds us. Come on Hasid, show them that you can also do this magic trick."

Hassid quickly went inside the large building and when he came back, he had brought two colorful sticks.  
>He threw it on the ground and they too became snakes.<p>

"There is no magic here," Hasid explained. "There are snaked that when drugged would harden and straighten up so that they seem to just look like any ordinary sticks."

While Hassid was explaining, the snake where hissing and barring its fangs at each other. But it did not take for Zack's snake gobbled up the two snakes of Hassid.

Cody then took the snake by the tail and it reverted itself back to its original form.

It was evident in Hassid's eyes the look of total amazement. But then the leader stepped in and spoke.  
>"Now that we are through with this magic trick, I would make an announcement.<p>

The guy with the amplifier went beside the leader and did his job as the leader spoke to his hostages.  
>"Because of the interruption today, I will withhold your food for the whole day. You will not eat lunch nor dinner for this day. If you want to blame someone, be free to blame him." the leader pointed Cody. "That is all."<p>

After the terrorist left Cody was attacked and pelted with blames, accusations, murmurings, complaints, and insults by his fellow people.

Cody was naturally a friendly person and doesn't like keeping enemies. So this event proved drastic to his emotional state.

Good thing for him he still has friends like Mr. Moseby, Woody, Zack and Bailey who were by his side, comforting, telling him that it was not his fault and that he just did what he think is best for them. But none of them except for Zack would believed that he did talked to God.

That night as Cody was about to go to sleep in his tent, a bright light flashed from above. A voice called out his name.

"I have done what You told me to, but it did not set us free at all." Cody said. "It only put me in a shameful situation."

"Do not be ashamed of the things you do in my Name, Cody. For in the end when people sees the result of your works, they will surely regret the words that came out of their mouths."

"So, what do You want me to do next?"

To be continued...

A/n: Sorry about that. I don't know how to end this chapter so I just ended it there.

I have a question? I keep reading stories saying thank you for betaing this or that.

What does "betaing" really mean?

Please answer my question and please review.


End file.
